la chaqueta de Luka
by laraila
Summary: tal vez Luka no tiene un paraguas para darle, pero tiene a mano una chaqueta para protegerla de las frías gotas que caen del cielo.


**Contenido 100% Lukanette, leer bajo su propio riesgo (?) **

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La chaqueta de Luka**

Marinette se enamoró de Adrien un día de lluvia. Eso fue hace un año, ahora, a sus 15, se daba cuenta de que esa era una manera algo infantil de enamorarse, pero no le importaba, era la suya. Ese amor no prosperó, Adrien nunca supo de sus sentimientos, y terminó siendo novio de Kagami. Si Marinette hubiese sido más valiente, tal vez hoy ella ocuparía ese lugar, pero en la vida real no hay espacio para los "qué habría pasado si…".

Nuevamente se encuentra en medio de la lluvia, pero esta vez está sola, nadie se va a cercar a ella, nadie puede prestarle un paraguas que la proteja de la lluvia. Nunca más se quedaría tiempo extra en la biblioteca buscando referencias para sus nuevos diseños, o al menos miraría el pronóstico del tiempo antes. Marinette sabe que está sola ahora, y no puede evitar sentir ese pequeño pinchazo en su corazón. Sabe que esa situación en parte la creó ella misma, porque no luchó por su amor, de hecho, ayudó a la relación de Adrien con la chica japonesa, pero no se arrepentía, la sonrisa radiante de Adrien al hablar de su novia valía cada lágrima.

Bajo la lluvia comprendió aquello que Luka le dijo semanas atrás, "si sale todo bien con Adrien, estaré feliz por ti, pero de otro modo, estaría ahí para ti. Marinette vivía lo mismo, una parte retorcida de ella estaba feliz de verlos juntos mientras la otra se tragaba las ganas de llorar.

Las gotas de agua caían en su cabeza, se deslizaban por su cabello hasta llegar a su cara, y desliarse a lo largo de su cuerpo y ropa, finalmente llegando al suelo. Se encontraba de nuevo en la entrada de la escuela, y no quería pescar un resfriado, debía caminar rápidamente a su casa, pero los pasos eran lentos y pesados… no podía hacerlo rápido, no podía ni quería llegar a su casa. Su mente le gritaba que se apurase, pero sus pies no hacían caso, y daban un paso tras otros al ritmo de una suave y lenta balada.

Mantuvo ese ritmo triste y melancólico, hasta que dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia. Extraño considerando que no había llegado a ningún lugar techado… pero ¿qué?

–¿Cuál es tu idea quedándote en la lluvia? Vas a pescar un resfriado

Luka se encontraba a su lado, no la protegía con un paraguas, sino que se había quitado la chaqueta, dejando sus brazos al aire. Su rostro se mostraba ligeramente enfadado, pero su aura general era de preocupación.

–Yo…

–Vamos, hay que apurarse.

Luka usaba la chaqueta negra de jean para protegerlos a ambos lo máximo posible, pero la tela era de mezclilla, no soportaría el agua mucho tiempo, debían llegar rápido. Caminaron uno al lado del otro a paso rápido, las largas zancadas de Luka atropellaban los pasos de Marinette, pero el firme brazo en la espalda de la chica evitaba que esta se cayera.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la panadería. Sabine y Tom fueron a saludarlos, pero al verlos a ambos empapados se apresuraron a traer toallas y secarlos.

–Primero, se van a duchar, y se cambiarán de ropa

–Pero yo… – Luka intentó de convencerla que debía volver a su casa

–Te quedarás aquí hasta que la lluvia pase, dame el número de tu madre, yo la llamo, cuando Marinette termine con la ducha entras tú, por mientras quédate cerca de la estufa, la ropa de Tom te va a quedar grande, pero te servirá mientras se seca tu ropa, y en el caso de que te quedes a dormir.

–De veras no es necesario

–Sin peros, espera en la estufa, les traeré chocolate caliente y prepararé la cena.

Dicho y hecho, Anarka le encargó a Sabine al mayor de sus hijos durante esa noche, pues la tormenta no se detendría hasta el día siguiente. La ducha fue cálida y relajante, y la ropa de pijama que le prestaron era dos veces su tamaño, pero por una noche iba a servir. La cena fue cálida y agradable. Estaba sorprendido de que lo trataran como un miembro más de la familia.

Al final, los padres de Marinette fueron a su habitación, el dormiría en el sofá de la sala, pero aun era temprano, por lo que se quedaron conversando un rato antes de ir a dormir. Se encontraban sentados en el sofá, con la televisión encendida con el volumen bajo, con leche y galletas delante.

–¿me vas a explicar que hacías caminando así en medio de la tormenta? – no había reproche en su voz, pero aun podía sentir esa palpable preocupación.

–Yo… no tengo excusa – encogió los hombros, Luka simplemente suspiró

–Está bien, pero no hagas cosas así, es peligroso, a ese paso se te iba a hacer tarde

–Perdón – Pero Luka solo le sonrió de vuelta. El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, la compañía de Luka siempre era cómoda, las conversaciones amenas, y la música sincera.

–Una chica como tú no debería sonar tan triste – Marinette entristeció de inmediato… Luka definitivamente sentía que no era bueno con las palabras, la música era más sencilla, pero no andaba con su guitarra ahora mismo, prefirió no sacarla de casa para no arruinarla.

–Gracias por traerme, lo siento por tu chaqueta

–Está bien, era algo vieja

–Pero parte del tejido se arruinó… ¡puedo arreglarla!

–No es necesario

–Es lo mínimo

Se sonrieron una ve más, y decidieron ir a dormir por ese día.

Al día siguiente, Luka se fue temprano a su casa. Desayunaron juntos, jugaron un par de niveles del videojuego del año, Luka no era muy bueno, pero fue divertido de todas formas, Luka terminó de vestirse y se fue a su casa, dejando la chaqueta en casa de Marinette. Debido a la lluvia, parte del tejido de la espalda se arruinó por completo, pero Marinette tenía grandes ideas.

Durante tres días trabajó en diferentes parches, ahora la chaqueta no era negra por completo, en la espalda y uno de los brazos tenía cuadros de jeans azules, y a la derecha tenía un gran dibujo de una calavera con tres rosas.

Mientras trabajaba en ello, pensaba en Luka. Recordó cuando la acompañó a la pista de hielo, ese fue el primer indicio de que su amor con Adrien nunca se haría realidad, también recordó cuando Luka fue akumatizado en silenciador, y esa hermosa confesión que repitió dos veces, o las varias veces que le ha ayudado como viperion, siempre tan confiable.

Si debía describir a Luka con una palabra sería esa, confiable, siempre a su lado. Incluso cuando no pedía expresamente su ayuda, él estaba a su lado. Tal vez Luka no tenía un paraguas a su mano, pero te ayudaría, aunque fuera con solo una chaqueta.

Por fin terminó de arreglarla, y había quedado hermosa.

–¿le pedirás a Juleka que la entregue?

–Creo que quiero entregarla yo misma Alya – su amiga la miró con orgullo entendiendo a que se refería.

Después de clase, Marientte se dirigió al Liberty antes que su casa. Tenía la esperanza que Luka se encontrara ahí. El chico tenía 17, por lo que salía antes que ella de la escuela, y Juleka iría a la casa de Rosita, por lo que no la acompañaría.

Llegó al barco, y entró a la cubierta

–Hola… ¿hay alguien? – nadie respondía – parece que no hay nadie – era una lástima, tendría que dejar la chaqueta y retirarse, pero no se rendiría, ¡después de esta tendría muchas otras oportunidades para aclarar las cosas!… buscó un lápiz y papel en donde podría dejar un pequeño agradecimiento. estaba en ello caminado hacia atrás, hasta que en su búsqueda chocó contra algo… o más bien alguien

–Wow Marinettte, te quedó genial – el chico sacó la chaqueta de sus manos, la daba vuelta una y otra ve observando cada diseño que la chica había agregado – se ve muy cool, definitivamente es la chaqueta de un roquero, te lo agradezco mucho – no pudo contenerse y terminó regalándole un fuerte abrazo.

La chica correspondió el gesto, abrazándolo de vuelta, muy juntos uno al lado del otro. Porque luego de esos días meditó, que tal vez Luka no le entregaría un paraguas, pero le prestaría su chaqueta para que ella hiciera maravillas con ella. Tal vez, el amor no era simplemente recibir algo perfecto para la ocasión de golpe, sino recibir lo que se tuviera a la mano y crear algo nuevo que puedas entregar de vuelta. Dar y recibir de manera continua.

Se separaron unos centímetros, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Pensaban en las muchas cosas que habían vivido juntos.

–La próxima semana Kitty Section va a abrir el concierto de Jagged Stone ¿me acompañas?

–Sí, también mañana va a haber un desfile, y Gabriel va a presentar mi bombín, ¿me acompañas?

Luka le sonrió, y sin resistirlo más acercó sus labios a los de ella, robando un dulce y rápido beso. Al contrario de lo que pensó, la chica no se enojó, sino que correspondió el beso.

–Estaría encantado Marinette

.

.

.

**Y bueno, esto lo debí subir el sábado, pero el fin de semana fui a unas clases y bueno, se me complicó la vida. aquí está el Lukanette que quería hacer jiji. Quería mostrar mi propia visión de lo que es el amor, y pos bueno, resultó esto.**

El próximo fic va a ser uno relativamente largo, no tengo idea de cuantos capis, pero es un AdrienXmarinete y FélixXbridgette, por lo que no creo que esté para este sábado, sino que ara el otro, y eso, que nos leemos pronto.


End file.
